Meant To Be
by SouthernGirl26
Summary: Will a case of mistaken identity and misplaced love tear Logan and Rory apart or make them grow closer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'm working on With All My Heart but I've hit a road block. Hopefully, it will be updated soon!! As it always happens I get new story ideas when I hit snags in others. Please review! I don't own Gilmore Girls!**

**"Meant To Be"**

Logan and Rory have been married for 5 years and have a four year old daughter named Madelyn Alexis. Logan works for his father while Rory works for the New York Daily News.

August 2009

It's early morning and Rory is in the kitchen fixing pop tarts as she feels two hands slide around her waist and a soft kiss on the back of her neck. As she places her hands on top of his and lets herself relax against him she lets out a sigh as Logan begins to speak.

"I'm not fond of waking up to an empty bed" he whispered against her ear.

Rory smiled before responding.

"I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise."

She turned to face him and placed a hand on each cheek. Leaning in she kissed him passionately on the lips. Deepening the kiss Logan picked Rory up and set her on the counter. He slid his hands under her shirt and up her sides. Rory stopped his traveling hands when they reached her breasts and pulled back breathless.

"As much as I'd love to continue we have a little girl who could walk in at any moment".

"You are right" Logan agreed. "I just wanted to show my wife how much I love her before leaving her for a few days."

She sighed.

"That is today isn't it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well in that case.... she stated with a spark in eye as she leaned in to kiss him.

As the two continued kissing they heard a giggle behind them. They chuckled as they faced their daughter.

"Ready for school today princess?"

"I can't wait daddy" she replied excitedly as she made her way to the table.

"This is for you" Rory stated as she placed the pop tart in front of Maddie.

"Good morning baby" she replied kissing the little girl on the top of the head.

"Good morning mommy!" she beamed in response.

As Rory sat down next to Maddie, Logan poured two cups of coffee, and carried them to the table.

"I need my coffee too" she exclaimed.

He chuckled as he poured the little girl some chocolate milk.

He gave Maddie the milk and she took a big drink.

"Ah, that's good stuff" she exclaimed as the couple chuckled lightly at her statement.

"Finish up sweetheart we'll have to go soon" she replied as she got up to put her dishes in the sink. A few seconds later Rory felt Logan wrap his arms around her waist. She felt his warm breath hit her ear.

"I love you Ace" he murmured breathlessly.

Turning to face him she leaned her forehead against his and whispered "I love you too."

She leaned in until her lips brushed his and kissed him tenderly. They heard Maddie chuckle as they heard her hand cover her eyes.

The couple had to laugh at their daughter's antics.

After one last quick kiss Logan told her it was ok to look.

"Go brush your teeth sweetie we have to go soon".

"Hey Maddie, how would you like daddy to take you today?"

"I would love it!" she said excitedly.

The little family made their way upstairs to finish getting ready for their day.

He was putting on his suit jacket when he walked over to the bathroom where Rory was finishing her makeup and began

"You will be here when I get back right?"

"Of course can't break tradition. I called the office and said I was running a little late."

Logan laughed.

"Macy knew exactly what that meant."

"She does" Rory agreed.

"I'm ready daddy" she replied walking in their room.

"Bye baby have a good day" she said hugging the little girl.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Maddie's preschool............................

"Good Morning Maddie" the teacher stated as Logan walked in carrying her.

"Good Morning Ms. Anna" she responded.

"Have a good day princess and I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll miss you daddy" she stated as a few tears slid down her cheeks and she hugged her father tightly.

"I'll be back before you know it baby."

Logan mouthed the words _business trip_ to her teacher.

After a few more moments of clinging to him she pulled back and looked at him.

"Have a good trip daddy. Hurry home".

Logan kissed her a few more times before putting her down so she could play with her friends.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Thanks."

He blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it before leaving.

* * *

"Ace, are you here?"

No response. He quickly made his way to their bedroom. Upon entering he saw Rory laying on the bed in a black teddy. He smiled gently as there was sadness in his eyes.

He walked over and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she whispered as she kissed his temple.

"I've always knew my trips were hard on you both but I never realized just how hard. She didn't want to let go."

Rory re-positioned herself so she was sitting in his lap. She placed a hand on each cheek.

"We hate you going on your trips as much as you do but we know it's part of your job and we know you wish you were with us instead of wherever you are. As for our child she's resilient don't worry."

Logan smiled. "Thanks for the pep talk Ace".

"Damn, look at you in that teddy."

"How much time until Frank comes?"

"Thirty minutes."

She looked at him with a spark in her eyes.

He leaned in and placed a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Finding her lips he captured them in a room spinning kiss. Turning them around so he could lay Rory on the bed he slowly slid her teddy up revealing her stomach. He placed kisses on her stomach as his hands worked their way up her sides. Rory managed to get his shirt off and run her hands up his chest and helped him get his pants off. He finished sliding her teddy up revealing her breasts. He kissed the top of each of them as he fondled each. Rolling over so she was on top she kissed him seductively on the lips and made her way down his chest. She ran her hands up the inside of his thighs. She felt him harden as she slowly guided his penis inside her. She went down slow and easy so they both could enjoy their ecstasy.

* * *

Rory was in the bathroom getting re-dressed when Logan came in and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly on the temple.

"You are the one I will always want" he whispered.

Looking at him she started

"You are the love of my life".

The two started kissing softly when the phone rang. Logan went to answer it and knew his ride was there. The two made their way to the limo and kissed one last time before Logan got in and left with the promise to call tonight.

* * *

NY Daily News

"Good Morning" Macy exclaimed winking at Rory.

"Hey" she responded blushing slightly.

"How long is he gone for this time?"

"A week".

"He'll be back before you know it" Macy said trying to sound optimistic.

"Oh hey Sara come meet Rory."

"Nice to meet you Sara" Rory stated.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a strange way to end the chapter but I didn't want to go any farther. This chapter was all about showing how in love RL was! Please Review!**


	2. AN

August 8, 2010

**Author Note**

I'm aiming to have the following stories updated by Saturday, August 14th! I'm sorry I've been so neglectful! I really miss my writing so I'm going to start back! The others will hopefully follow soon after

Meant To Be

With All My Heart

Gone

Lost Loves

Stay With Me


End file.
